Serendipity
by Leftywrite
Summary: A girl auror (krissandra lim) gets rescued from getting...erm...by a dementor, and who rescues her comes up later in life in the second war against Voldey.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Dear, sweet J.K. Rowling does, may her creative blender never, EVER run out of power, and may her mind kitchen always stay clean. Except, of course, for those snogging scenes that she never writes in ;p  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
It was dark. Dark and Cold.  
  
Too dark and cold.  
  
She couldn't see anything at all, and all she could feel was that dark, clammy, numbing cold.  
  
Tied down, numb with cold, and not entirely sure where her clothes were.  
  
Bloody brilliant auror she was.  
  
For Ptolemy's sake, she wasn't even sure where SHE was.  
  
Things had gone so terribly wrong...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had gone to Dumbledore to report what she had heard.  
  
But...she hadn't exactly gotten there.  
  
She had agreed to meet Dumbledore near Lily and James's place, at Godric's Hollow.  
  
Except it seemed that Dumbledore had never written such a note.  
  
Turns out, it was Lucius Malfoy, with an extremely clever Forging Spell.  
  
Which explained why, she, and extremely competent auror, and metamorphmagus was tied up, naked, wandless, cold, and gagged to boot.  
  
She was starting to really think her job was a bit much on her psychological well-being.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And then-a voice in her ear, much too close, yet so far that she could not hit him.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Incendio!"  
  
In a painfully blinding moment, all the torches in the room burst into light.  
  
A very perverted looking Lucius Malfoy stood before her.  
  
"Ah, yes, a very pretty catch you are, Krissandra Lim."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was SO not good. There was no way she would be able to magic herself out of this. She couldn't morph out of her bonds; they were charmed to tighten around any form. As for wandless magic, she couldn't even yell any cuss words through her gag, much less incantations.  
  
And even if Kris could, she was literally scared stiff.  
  
Or maybe that was just the cold of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.  
  
The architect, having the brainlessness to actually work for the Malfoys had also lacked the common sense to put a central heating system in.  
  
Or maybe Malfoy just liked his prisoners like frozen Perdue chicken-  
  
Naked, plucked, trussed up, and freezer burned.  
  
If Malfoy was trying to affect her psychologically, it was working.  
  
Because, right now, her situation struck her as the epitome of "oh shit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was trying to calmly analyze the situation, she really was.  
  
IT just wasn't working.  
  
There was absolutely no way to get out. She had even tried mumbling the incantation for a burning spell while moving her hands a bit.  
  
And the one time she wanted her rope to burn, it didn't.  
  
Typical.  
  
And then Lucius Malfoy walked in, with a groveling expression on his face.  
  
What fresh hell?  
  
Oh.  
  
Hell.  
  
No.  
  
A tall thin wizard, cloaked in midnight silk glided forward.  
  
A thin, high voice slithered out of the hood of the garment.  
  
"Krissandra Lim." He pulled the gag out with a flick of his wand.  
  
She licked her lips, swallowing as she regained her voice.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could hear his sadistic smile insinuating itself through his voice.  
  
Emphasis on the SIN part of insinuating.  
  
"We finally meet."  
  
She snorted. "That has GOT to be the euphemism of the century."  
  
He stiffened. "You MOCK me, girl?" He hissed  
  
"Pretty much, yeah." She groaned inwardly. Her mouth was really going to cost her.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Waves of pain washed over her, crashing her onto a beach of torture. She was dragged by the undercurrent, tossed by the riptide, and crushed by the tsunamis of agony.  
  
And then, there was none.  
  
She was left there, panting in her bonds.  
  
And Lord Voldemort stood back and laughed.  
  
"Enough for you, girl?" he chuckled satanically  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?" he hissed. No one talked back to him. No one.  
  
"On what you did that for. See, I could call you a bullying coward who just does the Unforgivables on people who can't fight back because you're really just scared and a major-assed bast-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Damn that Cruciatus Curse hurt.  
  
Time to shut her mouth.  
  
"You could continue your nonsensical self destruction or you could tell me Dumbledore's prophecy."  
  
"Or I could just tell you to get the hell away from me and do this. PTTH!" The last was her spitting.  
  
Right.  
  
In.  
  
His.  
  
Face.  
  
How stupid could she be?  
  
"ARGH!" A pure white hand snaked up to wipe the spittle away.  
  
"You've just condemned yourself to something almost worse than death, girl."  
  
"Oh? What, Mr. I'm-so-scary-with-my-powdered-skin-and long- fingernails?  
  
"Rape by dementor."  
  
"WHAT??? How-"  
  
Lucius Malfoy leered at her in a sexually demented way that scared the shit out of her.  
  
"The mouth isn't the only hole a dementor can suck a woman's soul out of."  
  
Oh.  
  
Holy.  
  
Shit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: that being done, please review my first chapter of this whacked up dream I had! :) 


	2. A knight in shiningdeath eater mask?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That is the brain cuisine of J.K. Rowling. What I DO own is the plot of this fic, and Krissandra. Therefore, if you copy this fic, you are not only plagiarizing me, but J.K. Rowling if you don't put a lil disclaimer. That being said...  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
She was too terrified for words.  
  
They were going to get a Dementor to...to...  
  
Oh god.  
  
Now would be a very good time to shut up and start praying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort had called a sort of council among his Death Eaters to view her worse-than-death.  
  
She had tried everything, from apparating to seducing Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She was starting to think there was no hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have all gathered to witness the rape of Krissandra Lim. And before you all start volunteering," Voldemort added hastily, seeing the eager glances shared between his masked followers, "she will be raped by a Dementor."  
  
A short, fat Death Eater stepped forward. "But, my Lord, how-"  
  
At that Voldemort grinned evilly. "Watch and learn, Wormtail."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all warded themselves before the allowed the Dementor in.  
  
No one wanted to risk fainting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kris could feel it before she saw it.  
  
The cold, dark wave of fear.  
  
The splash of death.  
  
And then she saw it.  
  
A tall, dark hood gliding towards her...  
  
An awful, scabby, grey hand coming out and pushing her legs apart...  
  
The scream of her dead brother going through her brain...  
  
A deep throated yell as a figure flew into the air and tackled the Dementor...  
  
Wait, What?  
  
A tall, masked, and from what she could see, pale figure stood up from the stunned dementor.  
  
"Excuse me, milord, for my actions," he said, his oily voice oozing around the room giving Kris an involuntary shiver, "but I find this catch in particular," he paused to run a long white finger down her body, "Has an exquisite body, if a sharp tongue."  
  
Voldemort gazed stonily at the rogue Death Eater.  
  
"If I may take her back to my rooms and screw the exquisiteness off?"  
  
OK. So much for hoping for an escape.  
  
Voldemort steepled his fingers as he sat thoughtful. Finally, he nodded.  
  
Silently (an: read: without thanks), the rogue unchained her and led her away, presumably to his chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was pitch black inside his rooms. She could see nothing, only hear the thunk of his mask falling to the floor and the feel of her self- conscious nakedness.  
  
"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She jumped. He didn't seem like the same person. The voice was right, but the inflection was all wrong. It was gentle in the sexiest sense of the word (an: if there IS a sexy sense of the word gentle).  
  
She shivered again, but this time, it was in a good way.  
  
"I've taken all the anti-apparating wards off this room. Here," he whispered, shoving something silky into her hands, "put this on so you don't have to arrive at Godric's Hollow naked. Yes, I know where you were going," he added when he heard her gasp.  
  
"B-but how will you convince them I'm here? The Dementor-"  
  
"There is a spell. I can conjure up a patronus and infuse it into a semblance of you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Go on then. And...and tell Dumbledore that his agent says he's fine."  
  
The Death eater impulsively kissed her on the lips before dashing off somewhere to do some complicated charms.  
  
Kris stared at the blackness as she touched her lips, where his lips had claimed her, if only for a second.  
  
So Dumbledore had a double agent.  
  
Would wonders never cease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks much! Please review! 


	3. Meeting of the Minds

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, and thank Athena she does, because if anyone else did, it wouldn't be half as good. :)  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
**15 years later**  
  
She had gotten an extremely interesting message via Floo powder.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix is in action again. The location is number 12 Gimmauld Place. Burn this letter.  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
she thought,   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She hesitated, seeing the black shirt hanging in her closet.  
  
It was the only remnant she had of the man she had loved for 15 years.  
  
Black silk, button down, long sleeved. So large for her, she wore it with a belt and called it a mini dress.  
  
Should she wear it?  
  
she thought,   
  
And with that, she reached for the shirt, slipped it over her head, buckled the belt, and was on her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She arrived by Floo Powder, startling a very stressed out Molly Weasley.  
  
"What in the--?!? Oh, hullo Kris."  
  
"Hullo Molly," replied Kris, ginning.  
  
"You've just caught the tail end of a meeting. Severus should be ending his report soon."  
  
Kris frowned. She didn't remember a Severus. Of course, she hadn't really attended that many meetings of the Order. The first time around, she had spent most her time seducing Death Eaters and traveling to Bulgaria to head off Karkaroff.  
  
"I'm sorry...who?"  
  
"Severus. Severus Snape. Oh! Speak of the Devil! Severus, Krissandra Lim. Kris, Severus Snape."  
  
Snape shook her hand. "Pleasure." He eyed her shirt, smirking. "Charming frock."  
  
She blushed. "T-Thank you"  
  
"Indeed." He smiled at her for a millisecond before turning to Molly, "Well Molly, I must go. Lesson plans call."  
  
"Oh Severus, stay for dinner tonight, please! I've got a superb meal planned and it's Kris's welcome dinner, you know."  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"Oh please do!" begged Kris. There was something strangely familiar about this man. She had a gut feeling she would find out what it was if he stayed. Plus, he was hot.  
  
Snape held up his hand in defeat. "All right, All right, I'll stay for dinner."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Sirius who had just walked over, "Did you just invite Snivellus to DINNER, Kris?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kris turned around slowly. "Sirius Black."  
  
He grinned. "So you DO remember me, Kris."  
  
When she spoke, her voice was pure ice. "I, unlike you, Sirius, can actually remember who my past significant others. You tend to forget a girl right after you knock her up."  
  
"Er...ah...ah...er..."  
  
"And I don't believe I gave you permission to call me Kris."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"-In fact, I don't recall giving you permission to call me anything at all." "Ah..."  
  
"-So don't."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"You know you sound rather stupid, right?"  
  
Sirius just shut up after that.  
  
Kris turned to Snape. "I'm going off to unpack. Care to join me?"  
  
Snape nodded, grinning.  
  
"Thank you. And oh, by the way," she said, eyeing his shirt, which had a remarkable resemblance to hers, "Charming shirt."  
  
Which just left Snape smirking and Sirius staring.  
  
When they actually walked off together, Sirius turned to Molly.  
  
"is it must me, or did Snivellus just walk off with a girl?  
  
At which Molly just "Hmph-ed" and left him, staring at the retreating back of his old flame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks! Please review! I'll write more soon! 


End file.
